Xiaolin Showdown gone insane
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: It was just a game of Dare, Truth or Doubledare...how'd it turn into an all out war? And the darksides? Who's side are they on anyway? Lots of cohosts... In the end...Is it really the end? [RaiKim, ChaseWuya] COMPLETE!
1. Let the game begin!

XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN GONE INSANE!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

CHAPTER 1: THE GAME BEGINS!!!

Okay, in this one, I'm bringing in a co-host: loveatmidnight. So say hi everyone!!

Raimundo: ...Why am I in a white boring room with nothing exciting in particular?

Kimiko: _typing on PDA _Waz goin' on?

Omi: HELLO!!

Clay: _looks around _Huh?

loveatmidnght: Very enthusiastic, hm?

darkmoonphase: Yeah...well...I think I brainwashed Clay.

loveatmidnight: Into doing what?

Clay: _looks around again then starts howling_

darkmoonphase: Into thinking he's a werewolf and Omi's the full moon.

loveatmidnight: ... _burst out laughing_

Kimiko: Can you tell us why we are here?

Raimundo: Yeah. I was in the middle of beating Omi at -place random video game here-, so can we hurry up so I can finish that?

darkmoonphase: SHUT-UP SO WE CAN START, BAKA!!

loveatmidnight: ha! ...What does baka mean again?

darkmoonphase: Idiot.

loveatmidnight: That makes it even funnier!! _falls over laughing _By the way, Raimundo and Kimiko do bring up a good point. Why are we all here?

darkmoonphase: Dare or truth or double-dare...and instead of calling a chicken..._grins evilly_...you can call a red ducky!! But you only have 3. And I will keep track of it.

loveatmidnight: Red ducky? Who's gonna say that?

darkmoonphase: _grins evilly_

Raimundo: I'm not liking her.

Kimiko: Yeah...I'm not going first!

Omi: ...

Clay: _howling_

darkmoonphase: I can't stand that anymore!!!! SHUT-UP ALREADY, CLAY!!! _snaps fingers_ cowboy.

Clay: _stops howling _Why is ma foot to ma ear?

Raimundo: _falls over laughing_

darkmoonphase: Okay. Shall we start the game?

loveatmidnight: Can I go first? I gots an idea for Clay..._evil look and smile_

darkmoonphase: Shoot! I had a good one for Kimiko. Yeah, okay, go ahead.

loveatmidnight: Okay, Clay? Dare, truth, or double-dare?

Clay: Um...Truth seems safe.

darkmoonphase: You'll regret that. Midnight can dig up some nasty stuff.

loveatmidnight: Shhhh! OK. Who do you _REALLY_ like?

Clay: There are only two girls!

loveatmidnight: Who said anything about just girls?

Clay: Are you suggestin' I'm gay?!

loveatmidnight: No. But are you? That one's better.

Clay: NO!!

loveatmidnight: _pout_ where's the fun in that?

darkmoonphase: OK. Kimiko's turn! _grins evilly_

Kimiko: _gulp_ Dare?

darkmoonphase: _giggles insanely_ I dare you to throw your PDA out the window. And all your back-ups.

Kimiko: NOOOOOOO!!!

Raimundo: Think about it, Kim, we're not that high. It won't break if you don't look and drop it carefully.

Kimiko: ...ok... _goes to window, drops PDA's out window_

darkmoonphase: _whispering_ They do know we're on a 17 story high building, right?

loveatmidnight: ... _whispering _We are? Well, if I don't, they probably don't.

darkmoonphase: oops? oh well.

loveatmidnight: Let's see...Who should we torture-Imean, yeah, too late.

darkmoonphase: Midnight? Are you okay?

Raimundo: She said torture!! I'm outta here!!! _runs around room looking for door_

darkmoonphase: _whispering again _When should we tell him there's no door?

loveatmidnight: ..._whispering again _Give him a few more minutes.

Kimiko: _watching Raimundo running around room _Rai? There's no door...

loveatmidnight: RUIN OUR FUN!! GEEZ!!

darkmoonphase: baka. SIT RAIMUNDO!!

Raimundo: _sits down _Why?

darkmoonphase: 'Cause it's Omi's turn.

loveatmidnight: _smirks_ Great. This'll be good. Okay, Omi: Dare, Truth, or Double-Dare?

Omi: Truth? _cowers behind Raimundo_

loveatmidnight: Okay...Do you like Chase Young...like an ally?

Omi: um..._darts eyes back and forth _maybe.

loveatmidnight: IT'S A FREAKIN' YES OR NO QUESTION!! NO MAYBES!!

Omi: _shrinks _yes.

Raimundo: OMI?! HOW COULD YOU!?

Kimiko: I always thought there was a suspisious "bond" between you two.

Clay: They pretty much said everything there is to say.

loveatmidnight: Good, 'cause it's your turn, Clay!

Clay: Okay. Dare.

loveatmidnight: _looks evilly at Darkmoon_

darkmoonphase: It doesn't involve me? Does it?

loveatmidnight: Well, since I'm saving a certain dare for Raimundo...Yes, I'm not doin' this dare.

darkmoonphase: EW!! NO!!! EW NO, EW NO!!! _starts_ _shaking head really hard_

loveatmidnight: Whatever. Clay, I dare you to kiss Darkmoon.

darkmoonphase: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Clay: ... _quickly kisses her_

darkmoonphase: I _hate _you!! _runs to hallway that suddenly appears and goes to a bathroom that suddenly appears also_

loveatmidnight: _rolling on the floor laughing _

Raimundo: _turning around watching her go, then looks back at Midnight _You scare me. And the fact that we're stuck with just you at the moment, scares me even more.

loveatmidnight: _suddenly stops laughing and looks at Raimundo _I haven't even started yet.

Kimiko: Great.

loveatmidnight: Well, since Darkmoon isn't here at the moment...Raimundo.

Raimundo: _wide eyed _Truth?

loveatmidnight: How do you _really _feel about Kimiko?

Kimiko: _turns to look at Raimundo_

Raimundo: Um...well...

Clay: The master at this game can't even answer this simple question?

Raimundo: IreallylikeherandI'velikedhereversinceIfirstmether!!Nowleavemealone!!! (translation? I really like her and I've liked her ever since I first met her!! Now leave me alone!!!)

Kimiko: O.O

Clay: Oo

loveatmidnight: o.O

Dojo: I KNEW IT!!

Raimundo: When did you get here, Dojo?

Dojo: A few minutes ago. It was kinda weird. I was sitting in front of the T.V. and suddenly, I was sitting here.

loveatmidnight: THAT SNEAK!! She went to the bathroom to bring Dojo in!!!

darkmooonphase: _walks out smiling _Fooled ya? Didn't I, Midnight? Hi Dojo. It's my turn.

loveatmidnight: _pouts and thinks_

darkmoonphase: Okay, let's see...Dojo!

Dojo: Hm? Truth.

darkmoonphase: Only you know...besides Master Fung...the answer to this question! And I really wanna know-

loveatmidnight: Hurry up and ask the question already!!

darkmoonphase: _spits tounge out at Midnight _Okay, is Master Fung really Grand Master Dashi?

Dojo: Yes. I could never let go of my master.

loveatmidnight: YEAH!! WE WERE RIGHT!!

darkmoonphase: S-A-WEET!! I have time for one more dare before we close this chapter.

loveatmidnight: Raimundo!!

Raimundo: Dare.

loveatmidnight: Okay, suit yourself. I dare you to talk backwards until I tell you you can stop.

Raimundo: Okay.

loveatmidnight: Starting...NOW!!

Raimundo: Brain hurts my. Ow. Fair not that's!!! Ow.

darkmoonphase: Looks like we have to wrap up things up, so say good-bye everyone! _looks over at everyone. everyone except the host are huddled in a corner of the room_ Nevermind. Okay...So, instead, I'm open for ideas for Dare, Truth, or Double-Dare. Please and Thank you!! Bu-bye!

loveatmidnight: Lata! Peoplez!! Oh! But I'm not gonna be here next time. I gots some stuff to do. So she's gonna bring in another co-host. Enjoy!!

_**Okay, so if you send me ideas, I'll put you in the story. I need ideas. Thanks!!! Oh, and for the record...please review!!** _


	2. Look out! Peoples are scared!

**_Me: Okay, Raimundo...if you'd be so kind..._**

**_Raimundo: As to do what?_**

**_Me: Nevermind. I'll do it myself._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_Raimundo: And you know...it's probably a really good thing she doesn't...considering you actually look at this story..._**

**_Me: Yeah...Well. Look at the story anyway. _**

**_Raimundo: NO!_**

CHAPTER 2: LOOK OUT!! PEOPLES ARE SCARED!!!!

Halo!! I'm back! I'm bringing in another co-host. (When I run outta people to co-host with me no one will be coming in. But that won't be for awhile. I've got a whole contacts list. _evil grin_) So, today's co-host is roar.darkness.88 (or, because I'm too lazy to write all that, roar.darkness)

darkmoonphase: SAY HI, OR I'LL STALK YOU AND SCARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MINDS WHEN YOUR HALF-ASLEEP!!!!

Raimundo: Oo hi.

Kimiko: o.O hello. _says it sweetly_

Omi: Hi.

Clay: _squints eyes _I ain't sayin' anythin'.

Raimundo: You just did.

roar.darkness: HELLO!!!! I just had a bunch of candy and now I'm hyped up and ready to play!! RAIMUNDO!!!

Raimundo: _screams_ NOOOO!!!

roar.darkness: YEEEESSSS!!!! NOW PICK!!!

darkmoonphase: _whispering _now do you see why I brought him in?

roar.darkness: PICK!!!!

Raimundo: _shrinks _dare?

Kimiko: RAIMUNDOOOOO!!!

roar.darkness: YEAHHHH!!! DARE YOU TO KISS KIMIKO!!

darkmoonphase: AWESOME!!! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, yeah. And, Raimundo, aren't you supposed to still be talking backwards?

Raimundo: Well, I figured that loveatmidnight wasn't here so I didn't have to talk backwards until she got back.

darkmoonphase: Says YOU!!! Do I have to re-dare you?

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah. No.

roar.darkness: OKAY, YEAH, BACK TO MY DARE!!! KISS HER!!!!!!!

Raimundo: _leans in and kisses her sweetly_

darkmoonphase: that was sweet. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RAIMUNDO!?

Raimundo: NOTHING!!! _laughs evilly_

roar.darkness: IT'S RAIMUNDO'S EVIL SIDE!!!

Raimundo: Seriously have idea no I talk what about you're. (I seriously have no idea what you're talking about.)

Raimundo's darkside: No. I'm Raimundo's darkside! _laughs really hard evilly_

Raimundo: Didn't I had know thing a such. (I didn't know I had such a thing.)

darkmoonphase: Sure. Wow. I'm not sure which is cuter. Brunette or...er...black-haired boy.

roar.darkness: AAAAAHHHH!! NO TALKIE ABOUT SUCH THINGS!!! Can we get back to the dares? Oh, and does anyone have any candy of any kind? My sugar rush is going away.

darkmoonphase: _gives bag full of random chocolate treats _Here. I need you to stay awake. So..._sniffles_...you can have the rest of my chocolate. TT.TT (once again: crying face)

roar.darkness: AH!! SO MUCH CHOCOLATE!!! AWESOME!! _starts eating chocolate 5 pieces at a time_

Raimundo: O.O hey. Thought of just I something. (I just thought of something.)

darkmoonphase: What?

Raimundo: Dare we can? (Can we dare?)

darkmoonphase: No. That's the hosts' job. Get over it. And speaking of which...

Kimiko: DON'T LET HER TALK!!!

darkmoonphase: Good luck with that. Omi-

Kimiko: AH YEAH!!

Raimundo: YESSS!!!

Clay: Phewph.

Omi: O.O truth?

darkmoonphase: Ummmmm...OH!! OH!! OOOOHHH!! Do you ever wet the bed? _muttering _damn. roar got me hyper...and i haven't even had any soda.

roar.darkness: HAHAHAHA!! _falls over laughing_ THAT'S AWESOME!!!

Omi: Do I do what now?

Raimundo: _leans in and whispers something in Omi's ear_

Omi: O.O NO!! NO I DO NOT!!!

darkmoonphase: HA! That was priceless. It's a good thing I have a camera and I took a picture of it!

roar.darkness: LET ME SEE!!! _grabs picture and looks at it. _THAT _IS_ FUNNY!

darkmoonphase: STOP YELLING!!

roar.darkness: MAKE ME!!!

darkmoonphase: FINE!! _attacks roar _Oh yeah, and watch out for the evil squirrels!

Omi: AAAAAHHHHH!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!! _runs around in circles_

everyone except the hosts and Omi sweatdrops anime style.

Raimundo: Get to back the game can we now? Go we can or?(Can we get back to the game now? Or can we go?)

darkmoonphase: Through what door?

roar and darkmoon sit up.

roar.darkness: Yeah. Did you guys forget already that there is no door?

Kimiko: Lasers. I thought ahead of time.

roar.darkness: Not even that will save you.

darkmoonphase: Yeah. Esspecially since the evil squirrels are gonna be in your way...and the walls are made of indistructable metal.

roar.darkness: GAH!! Need more sugar!!!

darkmoonphase: Hm. Here. _gives soda and takes one for herself_

roar.darkness: I got it!! Omi! Dare you to kiss one of the evil squirrels!!

Raimundo: HA!

Kimiko: Ewww...

Clay: Yuck!

Omi: Gah! No!! I refuse!

darkmoonphase: Too late. _pushes evil squirrel into Omi's face_

Raimundo: Hurts head! Gah!! (Head hurts)

Kimiko: Dang...you're hurting my head now and that's hard to do!

Raimundo's darkside: No. It's actually not all that hard. All you have to do is tap into your brainwaves and put some random thought in and there ya have it! A confused Kimiko!!

roar.darkness: Huh? What'd he say?

Kimiko: Wait! The darkside is smarter?

Raimundo's darkside: I'm the darkside which means that I have all his smarts.

Raimundo: Hey! Smart I'm!! (Hey! I'm smart!)

darkmoonphase: Yeah, in your dreams!!

roar.darkness darkside: You are not smart, and you never will be!!!

darkmoonphase: _turns to roar.darkness _Since when did you get smart?

roar.darkness: Huh? That wasn't me.

roar.darkness darkside: It was me. His darkside. Both of us are smart...I'm just evil.

Kimiko: Uh...yeah. Where's Raimundo's darkside?

Raimundo: Don't I know. (I don't know.)

Raimundo's darkside: HERE!! _jumps Kimiko_

Kimiko: _from underneath Raimundo's darkside _I thought you liked me!

Raimundo's darkside: No. That's my stupid goody-goody two-shoes side. I'm not like him.

Raimundo: Nice poor to be Kimiko!! (Be nice to poor Kimiko.)

darkmoonphase: Uhhhh...Now you really are a goody-goody two-shoes without your darkside.

Kimiko: And that's great. He's my boyfriend. And he's a goody-goody.

darkmoonphase: Is that the last piece of chocolate?

roar.darkness: _slowly hides chocolate behind back. _Maybe...

darkmoonphase: GIVE IT!!

roar.darkness: NEVER!!

darkmoonphase: _jumps roar again_

Clay: While Kimiko and Raimundo's darkside have it out, darkmoonphase and roar.darkness are arguing over a piece of chocolate. So I guess it's up to me and Omi to say good-bye.

Omi: Good-bye! _goes and steals piece of chocolate. darkmoonphase and roar.darkness attack him for said chocolate._

Clay: Okay, so it's up to me...Give her ideas and she'll put you in this said story. _looks around white room._ Please review. I'm gonna go try and find a door.

**_You heard him. Click the Go button and review. Thank-you._**


	3. Hyper again!

**_Yeah! I did it!! I updated!! Sorry it took soooo long. _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own X.S. Still...lol. Not getting it anytime soon either!**

Chapter 3: Hyper again!!

Hey!! Lookie!! I'm back!! I decided that I'd bring in another co-host. tennisgurl113. She gave me ideas. So, here we go!

darkmoon: I hope I don't have to threaten you today to make you say "hi" this time.

Raimundo: _shakes head _Hi!!

Kimiko: uhh...NO!! Please don't! Hi!!

Clay: Hi.

Omi: Hello.

tennisgurl: Halo! I'm not hyper at the moment...but that should change fairly quickly. _darkmoon and tennisgurl hold up bag of chocolate and random sugar treats. pulls out soda._

darkmoonphase: WAHOO!! Awesome! I can't wait for this game to start!! Clay!

Clay: You choose.

darkmoonphase: I was planning on it anyway. Now! Dare ya ta kiss your grandma...on the lips!

tennisgurl: Oh!! Yay!! This should be good..._smirks_.

Clay: She's not here.

darkmoonphase: uh...Author powers! _Clay's grandmother appears _Now kiss her.

Clay: SHE'S GONNA SUCK MY LIPS OFF!!!

darkmoonphase: Does it look like I care? _points to unemotional face_

tennisgurl: _looks at face_ Nope. It looks like she's perfectly serious. _looks at clay _So pucker up!!

Clay: _goes wide eyed_

Clay's granny: Kissy kissy!! _leans in to kiss clay_

Clay: _screams and runs into wall_

tennisgurl: O.O

darkmoon: O.O ... _smiles_ That was awesome. _nodding head._

tennisgurl: _falls over laughing_

Raimundo: _looks back at clay then back at hosts_ Scare me you guys do. (you guys scare me.)

darkmoonphase: No kidding. You should be scared.

tennisgurl: I just got here. You haven't seen what I can do yet. Mmm...nokay. HA! It's spelled almost like monkey!

darkmoonphase: HA!! You're right!

Omi: _**who will be their next coulprit?**_

darkmoonphase: _looks at omi _You.

tennisgurl: YAY!! It's my turn to torture someone!! And yay for me, it's Omi!!!

Omi: O.O Gaaaaahhhhh!! _runs around in circles_

tennisgurl: Hey...hey! HEY!! _omi stops running_ Do you really think that Raimundo is better than you? Waaaayyyyy deep down in there?

Omi: _looks back and forth. then starts crying _Yes! He is so stupid!! But he knows what he is doing and he is a very good fighter and...WAH!!!

darkmoonphase: _starts laughing _You made Omi cry!! That's awesome.

tennisgurl: _grins_ I try.

Raimundo: _jaw drops _Wow. Omi thanks...wait. You who are? (Thanks Omi...wait. Who are you?)

Raimundo's darkside: Dang it!! Shut-up! You're confusing everyone!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Says you!! We can understand him fine. It's just you. And besides, you're confusing me. I can't tell if you're the smart one or the stupid one!

Raimundo's darkside: I told you I'm the smart one!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Coulda fooled me with all those dumb comments you made.

Raimundo's darkside: _grinds teeth _DIE!!_ jumps darkmoonphase's darkside._

Omi's darkside: Awesome!! Darkside vs. Darkside. Who will win?

Kimiko's darkside: Damn it!! Omi's darkside is smart!! Which will make everything worse.

Suddenly luvatmidnight pops outta no where.

luvatmidnight: Shut-up, Raimundo!! Stop talking backward! It makes it really hard to read and understand this story when you aren't talking normally...

luvatmidnight disappears.

darkmoonphase: O.O

tennisgurl: -.-'

Kimiko: o.o'

Clay: -.-'

Omi: O.O

Kimiko's darkside: Darn it. It's funny when Raimundo's confused.

Clay's darkside: I find it mildly entertainin' when things pop outta no where.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Ha! Mmmm...That kinda sucks...

tennisgurl's darkside: Refrain from crying, refrain from crying. Darnit!! Why'd she come back and ruin the fun of making fun of Raimundo?!

Raimundo's darkside: Finally...

Raimundo: That was really kind of her to do. I wonder how someone as evil as her could do such a kind deed.

Kimiko: Indeed.

Clay: I do not know how she could be so nice.

Omi: My friends, shall we go get a cup of tea?

Raimundo: Let's.

Kimiko: Yes, let's.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi skip out of a door that appears and go skipping down a road. Then a truck comes and hits them.

Raimundo's darkside: AWESOME!!!!!

Kimiko's darkside: _smirks _Yeah, no kidding.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Dare Clay's darkside to kiss Raimundo's darkside.

darkmoonphase: Oh my! It looks like things are getting heated up. I think I'll go join Raimundo and the others at tea..._walks nervously out the door._

tennisgurl's darkside: Dork. I can't believe she woosed out.

tennisgurl: My time's up. But I don't think my darkside is leaving anytime soon..._inches toward the door._

darkmoonphase's darkside: uh-huh...Well, it looks like my dare is gonna have to wait..._sniffs_...too bad. I don't care. You'll have to suffer and wait. _sticks out tounge_

tennisgurl's darkside: Good for everyone here, me nor my goodside are gonna be here next time. Whoever is hosting next time is gonna bring someone else in. I wish I could be here to see the goodside's faces.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Did I mention that the goodsides never got hit by the truck? Yeah. That was my imagination. You know, trying to shut-up my goodside. Well, I'm gonna go find my darkside and strangle her. Bye!!

tennisgurl's darkside: I have to find my goodside and drag her home. Later!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Oh yeah. Next chapter, we find out if Jack is gay. HA! Keep my goodside quiet and review.

**_ I can't believe my darkside is taking over me! She's pushing me around. Oh. And sorry about the truck thing. I was feeling kinda random and that's what came out. Sorry. Well, review please!! _**


	4. Never alone!

**Disclaimer: No owning Xiaolin Showdown for me.**

Chapter 4: Never alone!!!

_**Guess what?! More people wanted to be in my story!! So too bad for you, I'm not gonna go away. **__sticks out tounge __**Okay, today's co-hosts, yes, I said co-hostS, are...**__fanfare__**...rAiKiMlOver455673 (laziness kicking in. she shall be called rAiKiMlOver!!) and firechild553 (firechild). Oh. And later angel- phantom- babii is gonna come. So, onto the game!!**_

darkmoonphase: _running around in circles _WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

rAiKiMlOver and firechild walk in through a random door and stare at darkmoonphase, doing nothing to stop her.

Raimundo's darkside: DOOR!!!! _lunges at door, but it disappears and he hits his head hard. _OW!!!

Kimiko's darkside: _goes into fit of giggling_

rAiKiMlOver: How long has she been at it?

Raimundo's darkside: _gingerly touching giant goose-egg _Eh...about 20 minutes or so...

firechild: And you have done nothing to stop her?

Kimiko's darkside: Why would we do that? Then we wouldn't have anything to watch. I mean, there's not like there's some sorta T.V in here or anything.

rAiKiMlOver and firechild: True.

firechild: Well, we'll let her go at it for awhile longer. Let's start the game!!

Raimundo: Oh my! We're doomed!!

Kimiko: Indeed!!

Clay: Must we go on with this!? (A/N: For those of you who are wondering how Clay can say all this stuff with his accent, he can't. When he went good, his accent was lost.)

Omi: _cowers in corner_

Omi's darkside: _looking at his goodside in discust _Pitiful, really. Scared of a harmless game.

firechild and rAiKiMlOver stare at him like he's insane.

darkmoonphase stops running for no apperent reason.

darkmoonphase: My head was starting to hurt. (A/N: Really, writing myself running in circles gave me an almost immediate head-ache. Kinda weird...)

firechild: Aww...there goes our entertainment. I guess I'll just entertain myself. _starts randomly throwing fire and Clay and Omi's darkside_

darkmoonphase: If you kill their darksides, Clay and Omi will forever be goody-goody!! (A/N: Sorry, firechild!! I can't bring myself to let anyone kill anyone in this story!! Not yet anyway...)

firechild: _stops throwing fire _Good point. And that's a scary thought..._shudders_

Kimiko's darkside: YOU TOOK MY ELEMENT!!!

firechild: I HAD IT FIRST!!

Kimiko's darkside: Kimiko was created before you. NOW!!! YOU TOOK MY ELEMENT!!! DIE!!!!!

firechild: good point...I WILL NEVER GO DOWN WITHOUT A- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! _firechild gets jumped by Kimiko's darkside._

rAiKiMlOver: Okay. Kimiko!

Raimundo: Do not worry Kimiko! I'll be here!

rAiKiMlOver: Dare ya to break away from your cute boyfriend for a few minutes and kiss Master Fung on the lips!

Raimundo: Or not...O.O

Kimiko: That would be wrong of me! To cheat on my boyfriend, and with my teacher!! Horrible.

darkmoonphase's darkside: ARE YOU GONNA TAKE YOUR RED DUCKY!! I can't believe I said that with a straight face...

rAiKiMlOver: When did you get here?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Hm? Oh. A few minutes ago.

firechild: _climbs off of Kimiko's darkside _And where's the good darkmoonphase?

darkmoonphase's darkside: _innocent look _She...uh...had to go do something...go get hot chocolate. Yeah! That's it!!

-----inside random closet in small white room------

_good darkmoonphase is tied to a chair and gagged._

darkmoonphase: memp me!!

----back in little white room----

Raimundo's darkside: Did you hear something?

Kimiko's darkside jumps firechild again

darkmoonphase's darkside: Nope. _innocently said_

Master Fung pops outta nowhere.

Master Fung: Hello young students.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Think we could get his darkside out of him?

rAiKiMlOver: Don't think he has a darkside._ looks fearfully at darkmoonphase's darkside's scary look _What?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Think I could bribe a darkside outta you? _pops knuckles_

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Who said you had to bribe anything outta my good side? She's pitiful. She keeps her room spotless so she doesn't loose anything. (A/N: Don't know if that's true, probably isn't. Who actually WANTS to keep thier room clean?! but hey, I needed some goody-goody action from her. Sorry, rAiKiMlOver!!)

rAiKiMlOver: I-I do not!!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: You're a bad liar.

Raimundo's darkside: So, Kimiko, M. Fung is here now. Pucker up!!

Master Fung: What?!

Kimiko: _kisses Master Fung_

darkmoonphase's darkside: Bathroom's down the hall and to the right.

Master Fung runs down hall.

Kimiko: _innocently _Raimundo, that was horrible! The taste was aweful!!

Raimundo: _kisses her _Better?

Kimiko: A bit...

darkmoonphase's darkside: _runs down the hall and starts pounding on bathroom door. _OPEN UP!!! MY TURN!!! ...second thought. Ew. _door across the hall pops up. darkmoonphase's darkside walks in and shuts door behind her._

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Kay then. Hey, I got a truth for Jack.

Raimundo's darkside: In case you haven't noticed, he's not here.

Jack suddenly appears in room.

Jack: I don't get it! How'd I get here?!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Nothing to get.

Raimundo's darkside: I thought...nevermind.

firechild's darkside: Can we bring Chase in too for this one?

darkmoonphase's darkside: AW MAN!! You guys talked it over before I could find out?!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Pretty much.

firechild's darkside: I will bring him in myself if I have to!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Shut-up.

firechild's darkside: Make me.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Too bad for you, I don't feel like it. Before I bring in Chase, put the goodsides into the closet.

rAiKiMlOver's darkside and firechild's darkside: There's a closet?

darkmoonphase's darkside: FINE! I'll do it myself! _takes all the goodsides and stuffs them into the closet. then takes apart the doorknobs and puts the lock side outside._

firechild's darkside: You forgot Jack.

Jack: HEY!!!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: So that's where you put the good darkmoonphase...

suddenly, angel- phantom- babii (A/N: The dashes may not show up. sorry if they don't.) runs in, her darkside not far behind.

angel- phantom- babii: AH!!! Oh my gosh!! Sorry I'm late!

angel- phantom- babii's darkside: I'm not. Looks like we didn't miss much anyway.

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Wanna put your goodside in the closet?

angel- phantom- babii's darkside: Mmmm...sure.

------------Inside the closet--------------

darkmoonphase: Hey. She finally untied me. But now I can't get out. Any ideas?

Omi: None.

Kimiko: _too busy making out with Raimundo to answer_

Clay: _shakes head_

rAiKiMlOver: Mmm...OH!! No.

firechild: uh-uh.

angel- phantom- babii: Boy, you guys are useless. Why don't we play...

---------Outside closet-----------

everyone hears loud noises and screaming.

darkmoonphase's darkside: What the-?

firechild's darkside: HA!! They're playing Rotate.

everyone except firechild's darkside: Rotate?

firechild's darkside: Nevermind. rAiKiMlOver's darkside?

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Jack? Do you...

darkmoonphase's darkside: Wait.

Chase suddenly appears.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Okay.

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Jack. Are you gay? And if you are, do you like Chase?

Jack: Maybe...

darkmoonphase's darkside: MAYBE WHAT?!?!

Jack: I'm gay! I really like Chase, but he's always with Wuya!!!

Chase: That repulsive witch? I'd much rather be with a worm like you, Jack.

darkmoonphase's darkside: LOCK THEM IN A CLOSET!!!

random door appears on other side of room.

firechild's darkside and rAiKiMlOver's darkside shove them into a closet and lock them in from the outside.

darkmoonphase's darkside: They'll be good for awhile.

firechild's darkside: Shall we go see what akward positions our goodsides are in?

the darksides open the closet door to reveal Raimundo ontop of rAiKiMlOver, Kimiko kissing Clay, firechild and Omi in a cuddling position, and darkmoonphase and angel- phantom- babii hiding in a corner playing 'rock/paper/sissors'.

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Let's let them be awhile. I'll come get my goodside in the next chapter.

goodsides lunge at door to get the door slammed in their faces.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Lata guys!!

co-host's darksides leave, laughing at the previous events.

_**Okay, so I had three co-hosts. And it was difficult. Sorry about the closet incident, people who co-hosted. It was nessesary. You'll see. Sorry if I neglected to add more of one co-host. I couldn't keep track of all of them!! Well, please review!!! Next chapter...hopefully, more co-hosts and then some more stuff happens. Bye guys!!**_


	5. Dey baaaccckkkk!

Chapter 5: Dey baaaccckkk!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Well...everyone's late. Great...

firechild's darkside: I'm offended.

darkmoonphase's darkside: _falls back in surprise _HELL!! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!?!

firechild's darkside: You sure you're the darkside?

darkmoonphase's darkside: What gave you the idea that I wasn't?

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: THIS!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _falls completely backward in suprise _DAMN! WHERE DO YOU GUYS KEEP COMING FROM?!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Author powers. Did _you _forget? _smirks _

darkmoonphase's darkside: No. But since when did you use them?

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Um...since we became authors. Duh!!

firechild's darkside: _giggles_

angel-phantom-babii's darkside: Hey, are the goodsides still playing Rotate?

darkmoonphase's darkside: _practically faints from surprise _STOP POPPING OUT OF THIN AIR!!!!

firechild's darkside: We're waiting for the rest of the darksides to show up before we see.

Raimundo's darkside: _walks in _Hey. You put in a door.

Kimiko's darkside: _examines door _It's not permenent.

Omi's darkside: ONTO THE GAMES!!!!

Clay's darkside: Seriously, this should be good.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Thank-you for not popping out of thin air! Well, let me get rid of the door and we'll start. _door disappears _Dare Raimundo's darkside to kiss Clay's darkside. Familiar? You guys procrastinated it out of about two chapters.

Raimundo's darkside: _groans _C'mon. I'm evil, not gay!

Clay's darkside: I dunno about that one...

firechild's darkside: Get over it!!

Kimiko's darkside: _falls over laughing histarically_

Raimundo and Clay's darksides start kissing.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Um...I think both of them might be gay...

firechild, rAiKiMlOver, and angel-phantom-babii's darkside start laughing.

angel-phantom-babii's darkside: State the obvious!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: To the closet!!

everyone walks to the closet to see...

Raimundo and firechild cuddling, Kimiko kissing Omi, Clay and darkmoonphase ontop of eachother (with darkmoonphase screaming bloody murder), angel-phantom-babii and rAiKiMlOver laughing at them in between games of 'I Spy'.

all the darksides: O.O

goodsides: FINALLY!!! _runs out the door before they can close it _

darkmoonphase's darkside: Darnit...Well, okay. Hey. Did Master Fung ever leave the bathroom?

firechild's darkside: Not for, like, two chapters.

Kimiko: _knocks on bathroom door _Master Fung? Are you alright? _walks in _HE'S GONE!!!

all the darksides: WHAT?!?!?!

Kimiko: Look for yourselves!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Damnit! I escaped through the window!

angel-phantom-babii's darkside: Um...then why have a window?

darkmoonphase's darkside: I never put one in. He...he has some sorta powers or something...

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Hello? He's the MASTER!!! Of course he has powers!! He probably took some of ours to give himself author...powers...

firechild's darkside: But Chase is more powerful!

darkmoonphase's darkside: TO THE CLOSET!!!

opens closet to find...

WUYA, Chase and Jack playing 'GO FISH'!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: WHERE'D WUYA COME FROM?!?!

Chase: Oh. I took some of your author powers and zapped her here...my love...

firechild's darkside: I thought you liked Jack!!

Chase: I lied.

Jack: _starts crying and screaming and runs into a wall. he died._

firechild's darkside: I didn't get to kill him...

darkmoonphase's darkside: So creamate him.

firechild's darkside: COOL!!!! _starts throwing fire at Jack_

Wuya: My son!!!

Chase: Who's the father?

Wuya: You were drunk at the time. (I think we all know who the father is now.)

everyone except Wuya: O.O HOLY CRAP!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Chase drunk...HA!! _starts laughing so hard, falls over and pisses pants. _(sorry for the horrid lanuage you underaged veiwers.)

darkmoonphase's darkside: Well...I have to go now...I need more hosts. These guys are getting old.

darkmoonphase: NOT REALLY!!!

other hosts: (too lazy) _sticks out tounge _Fine!! We'll leave you be.

rAiKiMlOver: I was with Raimundo!! _starts floating in air._

_**need ideas and people to be with me...'cause I'll get lonely.**_


	6. Spin the bottle? I thought!

CHAPTER 6: Spin the bottle?! I thought this was dare, truth or double-dare!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: My goodside isn't gonna be hosting anymore!! She...uh...disappeared. Yeah. Went to the Bermuda Triangle and POOF! She was gone. So, I'm hosting now. And today? Co-hosts will be...RaixKimlover, Boogie-kunVampiresNinjaAllRawk (wow. I can barely say that penname! She shall be called...Boogie-kun.), and finally, kitty32192 (kitty, too many numbers. HA! That's 70's Show's mom's name...don't ask.)

Raimundo's darkside: Why more evil hosts?

Boogie-kun's darkside: _grins evilly _'Cause then it wouldn't be funny anymore. You chickening out?

Raimundo's darkside: HELL NO!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Sad. I wanted him to say...the...the thing.

RaixKimlover's darkside: The thing?

kitty's darkside: Just say it.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Not with a straight face, I won't. And I ain't makin' a face for it either.

host's darkides: _pouts_

kitty: HELLO WORLD!! WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY IT IS!!!

RaixKimlover: But it would be better...IF WE HAD COOKIES!!! _pulls out random plate of cookies_

Boogie-kun: Yes!! Now it is a PERFECT day!!!

the three hosts dance in circles happily.

darksides: O.O' (then) :)

goodsides stop dancing.

darksides shove goodsides in the closet.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Do boys even read random stories?

other darksides look at her funny.

RaixKimlover's darkside: Where the hell did that come from?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Um...well, the only reviews I've been getting are from girls. They're also the only ones who request to be in my story.

Boogie-kun's darkside: Maybe their afraid of what you'll do to them.

darkmoonphase's darkside: _shrugs_ Well, maybe..._pulls out empty rootbeer bottle _Spin the bottle.

Raimundo's darkside: No. It's drop and break the bottle.

Kimiko's darkside: Where did Dare, Truth or Double-Dare go?

kitty's darkside: ...What?

everyone looks at her funny.

kitty's darkside: WHAT?!

darkmoonphase's darkside: It's only for one chapter. Now. _spins the bottle _Raimundo?!

Raimundo's darkside: I'll make it torturous. _smirks_

Everyone except Raimundo's darkside and darkmoonphase's darkside starts laughing.

they kiss.

darkmoonphase's darkside pulls a dagger out of nowhere and threatens Raimundo with it.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Ever heard of 'Kiss and die'?

Raimundo's darkside: _pulls out dagger as well _Yep.

kitty's darkside: _spins the bottle _CLAY?!?! To hell with it.

Clay's darkside: _smirks _Just a kiss?

darkmoonphase's darkside fainted.

kitty's darkside ran to the nearest bathroom and continuously threw-up.

Boogie-kun's darkside laughed so hard she fainted.

Raimundo's darkside ran into a wall and hit his head so hard he was walking in circles for a few hours.

RaixKimlover's darkside sat there pointing at where kitty's darkside used to be and laughing, somewhat saying things like: "Why didn't they kiss?" "That look was funny!!" "Clay chickened out!!"

Clay's darkside jumped out of a window that randomly appeared, for this reason and this reason only, screaming "FREEDOM!!"

Kimiko's darkside hid in a dark corner mummbling stuff about how wrong that was.

And Omi's darkside sat there saying, "I don't get it."

...A few odd hours later...

Raimundo's darkside: _stops spinning by landing on RaixKimlover's darkside's lap. _Woa.

RaixKimlover's darkside: It's okay. _starts messing with his hair. _

Raimundo's darkside: _jumps up _DON'T TOUCH ME!! NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _pokes Raimundo's darkside _POKE! _then runs for her life_

Omi's darkside: _spins the bottle _A puppy?

Puppy: BARK!

Kimiko's darkside: Where'd the puppy come from?

Boogie-kun's darkside: Huh? Oh. The pound.

kitty's darkside: HA!

Kimiko's darkside: Seriously, where did it come from?

RaixKimlover's darkside: _slowly starts walking toward the closet_

darkmoonphase's darkside: _collapses _Does it really matter? Omi's darkside has to kiss it!

Puppy: _does puppy dog eyes, tilts head a little and whimpers _(A/N: Ironic, huh?)

Omi's darkside leans in to kiss the puppy when suddenly...

_**Eh. Sorry I cut it off there. I needed a cliffhanger in this story for once. Just wait till you see what I have in store in the next chapter!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **__cough cough __**HAHAHAHA!! **__cough cough __**Screw it. **__walks off._


	7. Attack of the angery Goodsides!

Chapter 7: ATTACK OF THE ANGRY GOODSIDES!!!!!

_**Bwahahaha!! I'm gonna end that there, 'cause I had trouble with my laugh last time...To this chapter!!!**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown. All I have is this cuddly, purple dinosoar!!**

RaixKimlover's darkside: _slowly starts walking toward the closet_

darkmoonphase's darkside: _collapses _Does it really matter? Omi's darkside has to kiss it!

Puppy: _does puppy dog eyes, tilts head a little and whimpers _(A/N: Ironic, huh?)

Omi's darkside leans in to kiss the puppy when suddenly...

The closet trapping all the goodsides in it flings open.

RaixKimlover's darkside: _laughs evilly_

darkmoonphase's darkside: ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!

RaixKimlover's darkside: Probably.

darkmoonphase's darkside: THE GOODSIDES WILL DRIVE US ALL INSANE!!!!

Boogie-kun's darkside: Isn't it a bit late for that?

Kimiko's darkside: TRAITOR!!!

RaixKimlover's darkside: Evil never does anything good, and they always betray. Why did you think I'd be so kind as to stay here in this pathetic group?

darkmoonphase: _suddenly pops outta nowhere _I HATE THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!!!!!

everyone else: O.o

Jack's goodside: darkmoonphase!! So many pretty girls!!

all the girls: O.O

Kimiko: ATTACK!!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Feel the wrath of the goodsides...-.-'

---about 5 minutes later---

Jack is no where to be seen...

All the darksides are tied up...

All the goodsides are laughing triumphantly...

darkmoonphase's darkside: YOU ARE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY INSANE, RAIXKIMLOVER...( . . ) 'S DARKSIDE!!!!

RaixKimlover's darkside: I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!

Boogie-kun's darkside: SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!!

kitty's darkside: Esspecially when...WE'RE TIED UP!!!

Kimiko's darkside: I can't believe you did that!

Raimundo's darkside: Can you sing?

Clay's darkside: Can you say 'you're insane'?

Raimundo's darkside: _spits tounge out_

kitty's darkside: Sure I can!! _starts singing some random song_

Raimundo's darkside: _muttering _...I wasn't talking to you... -.-'

Omi's darkside: THE ROPES ARE BREAKING!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: What?

Boogie-kun's darkside: LOOK AT THE GOODSIDES!!

darksides: huh?

Goodsides are all sprawled over on the floor, practically dying.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Uh...hey, kitty? You can stop now.

kitty's darkside: _continues to sing_

RaixKimlover's darkside: You can seriously stop now.

kitty's darkside: _continues to sing_

Raimundo's darkside: Hello?

kitty's darkside: _continues to sing_

Kimiko, Omi and Clay's darksides: Hello? You can stop!!

kitty's darkside: _continues to sing _(A/N: She has some stamina!!)

Boogie-kun's darkside: STOP NOW!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US TOO?!?!

kitty's darkside: You're mean!!! _hits Boogie-kun's over the head_

The rest of the darksides???

Omi: THEY BROKE THE ROPES!!!

Kimiko: NO!!!

Raimundo: WE MUST DEFEND OURSELVES!!

Boogie-kun: ARE YOU CRAZY?! My darkside will destroy us a- _starts singing American Idiot _(A/N: By Greenday)

darkmoonphase's darkside: Evil MP3 of doom. Put the headphones on, and you can't stop singing until the song ends.

kitty's darkside: THAT'S SO COOL!!!

song ends

darkmoonphase's darkside: _moves headphones to Raimundo's darkside_

Raimundo's darkside: _girly voice _HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! (A/N: For all of you who don't know what that song is: it's Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.)

Kimiko and Kimiko's darkside: THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND?!?!?!

Kimiko and Kimiko's darkside get into a fight about who's boyfriend Raimundo is.

Boogie-kun's darkside: _starts laughing uncontrollably _THAT IS SO WRONG!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: But completely and utterly funny!!

_**I got bored. Well, these co-hosts are lucky, they get to stay in for one more chapter. luvatmidnight is gonna come back in the next chapter. I have to then balance FOUR co-hosts...**__scowls__**...Well, please review!!**_


	8. Evil MP3 of Doom!

Chapter 8: EVIL MP3 OF DOOM!!!  


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...at all really...**

darkmoonphase's darkside: Aw, the song ended...

luvatmidnight: I GET TO CHOOSE THIS TIME!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Uh...okay.

Jack suddenly appears.

Jack: NOT AGAIN!!!

luvatmidnight: Okay, here we go. _puts headphones on Jack _

Jack: _starts singing 'Le Disko' by Shiny Toy Guns_

everyone but him starts laughing

darkmoonphase: OH...MY...GOD!!! HE REALLY IS GAY!!!!

Boogie-kun's darkside: No kidding, if he can...wait, he has no choice. Nice choice, Luv.

luvatmidnight: _bows_ I try.

Sammie (aka: angel-phantom-babii)'s darkside: Sweet!!!

rAiKiMlOver: The reunion is so soon?!

darkmoonphase's darkside: mmm...no. I just kinda want everyone here for this one. Watch my head explode from everyone I have to keep track of. I need a bigger room.

2hyper4life's darkside: Sweet, I'm back.

kitty's darkside: Aw, ruin the fun by adding all the sucky people!!

tennisgurl's darkside: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_ holds up fist_

kitty's darkside: IT'S THE CRAZY ONE!!!

tennisgurl's darkside then attacked kitty's darkside.

RaixKimlover's darkside: I say we lock the goodsides in a closet again. Make it easier for you.

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: God! If we can catch them!!

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: Yeah, that's not a joke.

darkmoonphase's darkside: And to think I'm gonna have to go through this again at the end of the story.

Boogie-kun's darkside: No. You won't. It'll be worse!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Oh God...

Jack stops singing.

luvatmidnight: That came too soon.

Raimundo's darkside: Having a fun reunion?

host's darkside...and luvatmidnight: huh?

Raimundo's darkside: ATTACK MY FAITHFUL ZOMBIES!!!

characters from the show attack darksides...and luvatmidnight.

tennisgurl's darkside: We just had to have a reunion now, huh?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Bite me!

Raimundo's darkside: Clay, my evil man, if you'd be so kind.

Clay's darkside traps the goodsides in a closet.

Raimundo's darkside: Now, Kimiko...

Kimiko's darkside: Oh yeah...this is gunna be soooo much fun.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Dammit! CALL YOUR DARKSIDE, LUVATMIDNIGHT!!!!

darksides: She's not the evil one?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Hell no!

luvatmidnight: Sweet... _pulls out a black cell phone with red flames on it _

Raimundo's darkside: Kimiko!

Kimiko's darkside: Right... _leaps to attack all the darkside's hosts_

luvatmidnight's darkside: Somebody called and told me you needed some people beat up? _cracks knuckles_

Clay's darkside: We just _had _to have the runion now, huh?

Omi's darkside: Yep.

_lights flick off_

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi's darkside's all scream.

_lights flick on _

characters from the show's darksides are all on the floor totally beat up and luvatmidnight's darkside is untying the others.

Boogie-kun's darkside: SWEET!!! I love your darkside!!!

luvatmidnight: ...sure...

demongirl's darkside: Hey, I need Raimundo's goodside.

darkmoonphase's darkside: ANOTHER CO-HOST!!! SOMEBODY KILL ME!!!!!

demongirl's darkside: _grabs darkmoonphase's darkside by the collar _GET HIM!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Right!

_Raimundo pops out of no where._

demongirl's darkside: Okay, so, Raimundo, why do you always wear that medallion? Does it have a meaning?

darkmoonphase's darkside: She gave me a heart-attack for that?

Raimundo: Nah. It just looks cool. C'mon. Nothing I wear has a meaning.

darkmoonphase's darkside: This will. _punches Raimundo, giving him a black eye_

RaixKimrment2be, rAiKiMlOver, RaixKimlover, tennisgurl and kitty's darksides: NOOOOOOO!!!! RAIMUNDO!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: I should start thinking things through before I do them.

RaixKimrment2be, rAiKiMlOver, RaixKimlover, tennisgurl and kitty's darksides all attack darkmoonphase's darkside.

darkmoonphase's darkside: AAAHHHH!!!!

luvatmidnight: Hm...interesting. I've always wondered when something like this would happen.

Boogie-kun's darkside: Yeah, so what? We have the Evil MP3 of Doom.

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: Who should we torture first?

2hyper4life's darkside: Hm...I think I want to see luvatmidnight's darkside singing something.

luvatmidnight's darkside: Oh, you think I'm staying around? Hell no. Lata!

luvatmidnight: _gives her darkside a peace-out sign _

2hyper4life's darkside: Fine! Then, we'll make luvatmidnight herself sing something.

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: Okay, what?

Boogie-kun's darkside: 'Creeps me out' by Ima Robot. Totally awesome song!!

demongirl: Hm...I'd like to hear her sing.

luvatmidnight: I love that song!

2hyper4life's darkside: Good.

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: _puts the headphones on luvatmidnight_

darksides that aren't getting attacked or are attacking or are beat up start laughing.

song ends

luvatmidnight: I made a complete fool outta myself, didn't I.

2hyper4life's darkside: You didn't dance. So sad.

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: Let's see if you do...

2hyper4life: NO! PLEASE, NO!!!

_**Woa! This so rox! I had trouble fitting everyone in, sorry if I neglected to bring someone in, or totally made you look like an idiot or forgot to put so much of you in. It was freakin' hard!! Hope this chapter is still funny. Please review!!**_


	9. YELLOW, SQUISHY DUCKY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! Esspecially not X.S.**

Chapter...I forgot which chapter I'm on: YELLOW, SQUISHY DUCKY!!

RaixKimrment2be's darkside: Omi, dare you to kiss Clay!

Omi: Red ducky.

everyone: _gasps _O.O

darkmoonphase's darkside: Ducky? AH!! DUCKY!!! MUST HIDE FROM EVIL DUCKY!! I have wronged it in the past, and now I must pay!

everyone: O.O _side-steps_

demongirl's darkside: You know what? You really scare me. I'm outta here! _demongirl's darkside disappears_

tennisgurl's darkside: I'm done!

everyone realizes that darkmoonphase's darkside had been continually beat up for punching Raimundo in the last chapter and she has no scars or bruises.

darkmoonphase's darkside: I'm the author! I can do what ever the hell I want. Even heal myself so there! _sticks out tounge, starts looking around _The evil ducky is stalking me...

everyone gives her a "you're completely insane" look.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Hey! Do you know what a story like this can do to a person?! IT WILL DRIVE THEM INSANE! SO INSANE, THEY MAY NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!!!!

2hyper4life: When were you ACTUALLY normal?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Huh? Who said I was normal?

everyone sweatdrops anime style.

Boogie-kun's darkside: Hey, hyper girl!

2hyper4life: Huh?

Boogie-kun's darkside: _slips on the headphones and selects a song_

2hyper4life: _starts dancing and singing along to...SAFTEY DANCE!! By...I'm not sure..._

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: OMG!!!! THAT'S SO COOL!!!

luvatmidnight: Wow...The way she dances is very, VERY funny!!

kitty's darkside: MY TURN!!!

everyone: NO!!!!

kitty's darkside: _pouts_

XiaolinFireGirl: WHERE'D DARE, TRUTH, DOUBLE-DARE GO?!

XiaolinFireGirl disappears

everyone: O.o

RaixKimlover's darkside: Who was that?

darkmoonphase's darkside: A reviewer...who actually wanted to be in this story...

RaixKimrment2be's darkside: Mmm...Okay then. She does have a point though.

XiaolinFireGirl's darkside: My goodside made a point? Hm..._shoves goodside into closet _She needs to be brainwashed agaain...

darkmoonphase's darkside: Oh, don't get that sharp thing near me! I might kill someone if I had something sharp!! Besides, I'm not allowed to have sharp things...

everyone: _gives her very odd looks_

darkmoonphase's darkside: _blink, blink _What?

luvatmidnight: Oh god..._shakes head _You need medicine. Better yet, you need to go to a loony bin.

darkmoonphase's darkside: _starts shaking luvatmidnight by the shoulders _DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH THEM!!!!

kitty's darkside: _singing 'Can't take it' by The All American Regects _(A/N: Thanks rAiKiMlOver!!)

Rairox's darkside: _attacks darkmoonphase's darkside for her 'unacceptable behavior' in the last chapter...aka: punching Raimundo..._

RaixKim4eva's darkside: Where do you people keep coming from?!?!?

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Like you're one to talk!!!

RaixKim4eva's darkside: Yes, I am.

Sammie: MY EARS!!! KITTY, STOP SINGING!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _manages to escape Rairox's darkside's attack _She can't...

everyone turns around to see a very creepy looking, shadowed darkmoonphase's darkside.

darkmoonphase's darkside: You see, the effects of the MP3 cannot be reversed. They must sing until the song is over. However, someone put the MP3 on repeat. Therefore, she may never stop singing...

everyone: O.O

tennisgurl's darkside: OHNO!! WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE!!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: And...

everyone leans in closer.

darkmoonphase's darkside: THERE'S NO WAY OUT!!!!! _laughs evilly_

Boogie-kun's darkside: You have author powers!! Give us an exit!!

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: Stop the MP3!!!

luvatmidnight: DO SOMETHING, DAMMIT!!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: ...

tennisgurl's darkside: Dark?

RaixKimrment2be's darkside: She looks like she might kill someone...

Sammie: Oh God!! We really are gunna die!!!

RaixKim4eva's darkside: _screams_

darkmoonphase's darkside: Chase took all my author powers.

dramatic end of chapter where everyone has either serious, scared or shocked expressions...exept kitty's darkside...

_**Ah...another odd and freakishly insane chapter. Feels good. Um...I was trying to remember everyone, but I'm not sure if I did because I seemed to be typing a lot less pennames...**_

_**Well, hope this is still funny, now the betrayl really starts!! And more insane who knows what!**_

_**Please review!!! I have reached 50 reviews!! I hope to get to at least 60 for this chapter! (C'mon. It's only 10 more!!)**_


	10. Conspiracy within a conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter...The next one: The conspiracy within the conspiracy

darkmoonphase's darkside: Chase took all my author powers.

dramatic end of chapter where everyone has either serious, scared or shocked expressions...exept kitty's darkside...

Boogie-kun's darkside: Say what?

Chase: You shall all perish. I now have everyone's author powers.

Raimundo's darkside: You know, that would have been pretty creepy, except I was too busy dwelling on the fact that I NEVER HAD AUTHOR POWERS!!!!

Kimiko's darkside: Yeah, hello!

Chase: I noticed. That's why it was directed toward the author and her co-author's darksides!!

Everyone notices that Chase is no where to be seen.

Clay's darkside: Make us feel neglected.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Then I have done my job.

Omi: WHAT?!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Huh?

Raimundo's darkside: She's gone. She's totally retarded now.

darkmoonphase's darkside: I'm not retarded! You're ... anti-retard-ist ... s ...

everyone?O.O?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Oh God...

Kimiko's darkside: It's actually darkmoonphase...

tennisgurl's darkside: How would you know that?!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Yeah!

Kimiko's darkside: It's painfully obvious...

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: Then call us slow. 'Cause we don't get it.

darkmoonphase's 'darkside': Uh...uh...um...hehe...

Kimiko's darkside: Because the darkside of darkmoonphase isn't that stupid. The real darkmoonphase swapped out her darkside. For the last two chapters...

Sammie's darkside: OhmyGod, we've been in the middle of a concpiracy.

Kimiko's darkside: ...We've been fooled.

darkmoonphase: And you call yourselves smart. I'm the goodside and even I was able to fool you all!

luvatmidnight:_ walks out of the shadows_ I knew all along. You think I wouldn't catch on darkmoonphase? I'm your friend, you should have known better than to bring me in if you were trying to hide something like that.

everyone: YOU'RE FRIENDS?!??!?!

darkmoonphase: Hn. Yeah. Of course. It was the single flaw in my plan. In an attempt to satisfy everyone, I brought EVERYONE in, luvatmidnight was no exeption. I didn't think it through. If I had, luvatmidnight wouldn't be here.

luvatmidnight: But of course, you also didn't think that maybe the goodsides would turn against you.

Rairox's darkside: Oh my god, that's how she knew right away that that wasn't the darkside of luvatmidnight!!

RaixKim4eva's darkside: Why didn't we catch it before?!

Chase: Uh, yeah, hate to break it to ya, but the count down for the destruction of you all is starting. Starting at 60 seconds. _vanishes...wait. He was never there..._

2hyper4life's darkside: Call your darkside, luvatmidnight!

luvatmidnight: -.-' She's only good for beating the shit outta people. When it comes to things like this, she leaves it to me.

darkmoonphase: And you stink at it!

luvatmidnight: Did you forget how much damage I can do to you?

darkmoonphase: SANCTUARY!!! SANCTUARY!!!!!

everyone: O.O'

an insane pounding is heard from the closet door.

kitty's darkside: _stops singing and walks over to the door_

everyone: NO!!!

kitty's darkside: _laughs evilly as she opens the door_

darkmoonphase: Everyone hates me. They're all out to get me...

goodsides...and darkmoonphase's darkside: _battle cry as swords and sheilds pop into their hands_

darkmoonphase's darkside: You may be the goodside, but the world would be better off without you!!!

darksides...and luvatmidnight: _battle cry of their own as swords and sheilds pop into their hands_

This is what we call a war between the sides. The goodsides and the darksides both want revenge on eachother. Within hours, one side should be completely wiped out.

---Hours later---

Or not.

Battle cries are heard, swords clash and sheilds are broken in half.

Kimiko: WUDAI MARS, FIRE!!!!

Kimiko bursts the room into flames.

Omi: WUDAI NEPTUNE, WATER!!!

Omi puts out the flames. Meanwhile, with the darksides.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Give me my chocolate back!

tennisgurl's darksides: NEVER!!!

RaixKim4eva's darkside: I got it now!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!

kitty's darkside: _starts singing randomly_

2hyper4life's darkside: OH GOD!!! GIVE HER THE DAMN CHOCOLATE!!!

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: No! She doesn't deserve it...

Rairox's darkside: I have all the chocolate now!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

XiaolinFireGirl's darkside: BURN!!! _shoots fire at random people_

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: _glares at XiaolinFireGirl _ggggrrrr..._ attacks_

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: EVIL BUNNIES SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD SOMEDAY!!!!

Everyone stops and looks at her like she's freakin' insane.

darkmoonphase's darkside: _vein in head pops _I say things like that...I'M THE CRAZY ONE!!! I HAVE A REP TO KEEP!!!!

RaiKimrment2be: Bite me.

darkmoonphase's darkside bites her.

Chase Young suddenly comes back with a revived Jack Spicer.

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: KILL THE REVIVED SPICER!!!!!

Chase Young: First, I want you to realize what I have done.

Sammie's darkside: Duh! You made us all turn against eachother in an evil rampage for chocolate.

Chase Young: Dammit. Do you know what I'm going to do next?

darkmoonphase's darkside: Force us to kill your son, Jack Spicer, so you can spend more time with Wuya and together you can destroy us all.

Chase Young: Dammit! Do you know what I'm gunna do after that?

Rairox's darkside: Nothing, because we're all gunna be dead. No, wait. You're gunna take over the world.

Chase Young: DAMMIT!!! JUST GET RID OF SPICER!!!

Everyone turns zombie-like.

kitty's darkside: _seems to not be bothered by Chase's attempts. _Did you realize that it took about 60 seconds for everyone to read this and it's been 60 hours here? And did you also realize that it took 60 seconds for everyone to just now realize that whatever Chase Young was going to do to us in 60 seconds never happened? And now it's going to take 60 more seconds for everyone to figure out what's going on? Weird, huh?


	11. It's near the last chapter!

I don't care what chapter we're on! It's the near the last chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I no own anything...**

darkmoonphase's darkside: _snaps out of trance _CHOCOLATE!!!!

Chase Young: What? No!!

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: _snaps out of trance as well _SUGAR!!!!

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: GIVE ME COKE TOO!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _hands everyone chocolate and soda_

Jack: NOOOOO!!!!! CHASE! STOP THEM!!!

Wuya: _suddenly appears _Baby! Help!!

Darksides start attacking Wuya, shoving her to the ground.

Wuya: NOOOOOooooooo!!!! _suddenly gets quiet_

Chase: WUYA!!! _suddenly shows emotion _(A/N: Wow...) NO!!!! YOU SHALL ALL DIE!!!

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: To make up for lost lines from me last time, darkmoonphase has granted me with more lines this time. Sorry to those who may be neglected. JACK GOES NEXT!!!!

darksides and goodsides ban together: _war cry, swords and sheilds pop into their hands again _DOWN WITH SPICER!!!!!

Jack: AAAAHHH!!!! RUN AWAY!!!! _runs into wall_

Chase: ATTACK EVIL ZOMBIES OF DOOM!!!! _zombies pop outta nowhere and start attacking_

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: When did this innocent 'dare, truth, or double-dare' story become a tragic, odd war story?

everyone: _freezes, then starts murmmering about how right she is_

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Yeah!

Everyone turns on darkmoonphase and her darkside.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Um...hehe...you see...I...and...

darkmoonphase: CHOCOLATE FOR ANYONE WHO ATTACKS MY DARKSIDE AND NOT ME!!!!

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: FOR CHOCOLATE!!!! _attacks darkmoonphase's darkside_

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: FOR CHOCOLATE!!! _attacks darkmoonphase's darkside_

everyone else (sorry, I'm too lazy today...): FOR CHOCOLATE!!!! _attacks darkmoonphase's darkside_

_**SCREECH!**_

_**We are terriblely sorry. But to keep this at a PG-13 story, we must edit out this next scene. Please stand-by...**_

* * *

darkmoonphase's darkside: O.O _rocks in an Emo corner, mummbling stuff _Can't imagine...didn't think I could bend like that...So many angery faces!!

Rairox's darkside: Hm...I think we might have gone overboard...

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: I WANT MY CHOCOLATE, NOW!!!

darkmoonphase: Uh...well, you see...I don't really _have_ any chocolate...

Everyone's faces become evil looking with red eyes and shadows.

darkmoonphase: I...I...WAIT! NO!!! DON'T!!!

_**SCREECH!**_

_**We are terriblely sorry. But, once again, we must edit out this next scene to keep this story at a PG-13 level. Please stand-by...**_

* * *

darkmoonphase: _standing there, eyes wide, muttering who knows what _I wish I had had chocolate...

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW WE'RE TAKING OVER THIS STORY! YOU WILL NEVER GET THROUGH IT...BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER END!!!!

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Hehehehehe...But, once again, the goodsides must disappear.

Boogie-kun's darkside: Where are the real characters?

Sammie's darkside: ...I'm not sure.

tennisgurl's darkside: UP IN THE SKY! IT'S A BIRD, NO. A PLANE, NO! IT'S RAIMUNDO!!!!

kitty's darkside: What the hell?

Raimundo's darkside: Odd way of putting it, but yes. IT IS I! RAIMUNDO'S DARKSIDE!!!

Everyone looks at him and kitty funny.

RaixKim4eva's darkside: Um...Hello? Did anyone else realize that Chase is gone?

darkmoonphase: CRAP!! NOW I HAVE TO STRETCH THE STORY LONGER!!!!

luvatmidnight: HAHAHA!!! Oh yeah! I laugh at you!! And I laugh at you heartily!!!

darkmoonphase: Oh, thanks! (sarcasm)

2hyper4life's darkside: No, seriously, where's Chase?

darkmoonphase: ...I don't know. But since you guys are taking over the story, I don't have to help. In fact, me and my darkside are going to take a vacation. _darkmoonphase and her darkside poof away_

Sammie's darkside: W-wait! We-we're alone? _We_ have to host this story??

Raimundo's darkside: We'll make it a living hell for you all... _he, Omi, Kimiko and Clay's darksides all appear with scowls and smirks on their faces_

Kimiko's darkside: This story's supposed to be about us! So we're gunna _make_ it about us._ cracks knuckles_

Clay's darkside: No more goodsides, no more hosts, just us..._smirks_

Omi's darkside: Everything they said and more..._smiles evilly_

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: Oh crap...

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: We need darkmoonphase and her darkside!!

luvatmidnight: Why not just call my darkside?

Raimundo's darkside: With this? _holds cell phone in hand, drops it to the ground and crushes it with his foot _Oops, I didn't see it.

luvatmidnight: You are so dead!

Raimundo's darkside: Oh, I'm sorry, you mad now? _smirks _

luvatmidnight: Very...

_**Ah, a vacation sounds nice. Too bad I'm only able to take a vacation in my own story. **__sigh _

_**Well, hope this is still funny. Jon's darkside made me feel guilty about not updating faster...(joke between me and RaiKimrment2be. You could look on her profile...or Rairox's profile, as she tells me... ) Although...Jon's darkside is such a gentleman! I don't understand how that can be...**_

_**Oops, I went a bit off subject. I was going to say something along the lines of...I hope I got enough of everyone in. It's getting harder!! Anyways, please review!!!**_


	12. Sugar

Chapter Chapter: SUGAR!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...maybe not even my mind...maybe the three-horned pussy-cat took it and put a 'this is mine' sticker on it...**_looks around suspisiously_

_**somewhere in Japan...**_

darkmoonphase: SUGAR! Sugar, su-su-sugar! I love sugar! SUGAR!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _sitting crosslegged with one fist propping up chin (which is connected to the head, wait. It's part of the head. So the fist is propping up the head!)_ Okay, you can seriously stop singing about sugar now.

darkmoonphase: I LOVE SUUUUUUGAR!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Some vacation this is...

**back to the little white room in who-knows-where land...**

Panda-ninja: Hello! _waves to everyone in room_

Everyone looks at her and smiles evilly.

luvatmidnight: You first need to go through a...a...

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: Anitionation?

luvatmidnight: Yeah!

Panda-ninja: Huh?

Rairox's darkside: Just you.

darkmoonphase's darkside: _appears with a stressed look_ They kicked me out of Japan because of my goodside! And, now I've decided to put you all through an anitionation.

everyone: WHAT?!

darkmoonphase's darkside: I'm on a sugar high, don't protest against me!! I need to make sure you're all worthy of being good authors to defeat Chase!

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: You only half made sence.

darkmoonphase's darkside: _dark tone _Did I? Did I? _confused tone _Did I?

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Yes, you did.

darkmoonphase's darkside: I DON'T CARE!! I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH, SO PREPARE TO BE TORTURED!!!!!

Chase Young: I have the author powers, what do you wish me to do?

darkmoonphase's darkside: HAWIIAN THEME, WITH LOTS OF FREAKIN' OBSTICLES!!!

Chase Young: Yes, Master.

All the darkside's look at her funny.

Sammie: Master?

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: I thought you freakin' said he was on the bad side!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: He is. I'm on the bad side, and you're on the bad side. I formed an alliance...actually, I threatened to take away his-

Chase Young: _puts hand over darkmoonphase's darkside's mouth _YOU PROMISED NEVER TO TELL!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: Oh yeah. I did. _pushes his hand away _And I'm pretty sure no one else would want to know anyway. Anywho...

everyone: O.o

darkmoonphase's darkside: He works for me.

XiaolinFireGirl's darkside: I don't want to know what you threatened to take from him...

kitty's darkside: _spins around _I NEED PURIFIED WATER!!

Everyone looks at kitty like she's insane.

RaixKim4eva's darkside: EW! Nasty...to the point, please!

darkmoonphase's darkside: What point? Have you guys not noticed that this story has no point, in which case this story could never end? But I'm ending it on the next chapter anyway? It'll probably have some sort of cliffhanger so it'll leave you hangin'. _sighs _Now that will be entertaining...

2hyper4life: WHAT?!?! YOU CAN'T END IT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!! THAT'S JUST INSANE! WE'RE ADICTED TO THIS STORY!!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: YAY!! MY STORY'S LIKE A DRUG!!!

demongirl's darkside: What the hell are you talking about?

darkmoonphase's darkside: I dunno. I'm just talking.

Everyone then sweatdrops animestyle.

Panda-ninja: Do I still have to go through an anitiation?

darkmoonphase's darkside: EVERYBODY NOW!! _recieves odd looks _I mean, EVERYBODY DOES!!!

Everyone groans as they attempt to stay where they are.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Chase, make clones of yourself and pry them off the ground and to our obsticles.

Chase Young: Yes, master.

luvatmidnight: THIS STORY IS MESSED UP BIG TIME!!!

Everyone suddenly poofs into a Hawiian themed obstical course.

tennisgurl's darkside: This is actually pretty cool...

darkmoonphase's darkside: Not for long...

Everyone cowers in fear.

darkmoonphase's darkside: ...And suddenly...I'm bored. Answer this question and consider yourself anitiated.

Sammie's darkside: Is 'anitiated' a word?

darkmoonphase's darkside: I dunno. And I don't feel like looking through a dictionary to find out.

Everyone sweatdrops animestyle.

darkmoonphase's darkside: Okay...Is...(everyone leans in)...Katnappe Kimiko's sister?

Kimiko's darkside: Do I look related to that stupid cat girl?!

Raimundo's darkside: _looks at her_ When it comes to tacky clothing? Yeah. _starts laughing _

Kimiko's darkside hits Raimundo's darkside so hard he falls over.

luvatmidnight: Everyone knows that it's a no!

Sammie's darkside: In the storyline? No.

tennisgurl's darkside: Nope.

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: No. What kind of stupid question is that?!

Rairox's darkside: No way!

kitty's darkside: They don't even _look_ related. So, no!

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: No. No way!!

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: How could they? No.

Panda Ninja's darkside: No!

RaixKim4eva's darkside: Nope!!

XiaolinFireGirl's darkside: One's good and the other is bad. No.

Clay's darkside: Noooo...

Omi's darkside: I've seen and known both of them. No.

2hyper4life's darkside: _in a singy kind of voice _No no no NO no no no...

demongirl's darkside: Silly! No!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: HA! THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!! This is an _insane _story! So, in this story, THEY ARE!!!

Kimiko's darkside: WHAT?! I have to be related to Katnip?!

Katnappe: Stupid!

darkmoonphase's darkside: See?! They even _fight _like they're related!!

Kimiko's darkside/Katnappe: WE DO NOT!!! _glares at eachother_

Sammie's darkside: This story really _is _messed up!!

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: Ch-yeah! No kidding!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: It took you that long just to figure that out? T.T

tennisgurl's darkside: Maybe...

Raimundo's darkside: HOW MANY TIMES DOES JACK HAVE TO BE REVIVED?!

Jack: As many times as I have to to control this story!

All the darksides: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THIS STORY!!!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _starts to fade, along with Chase _Until next time, young Grasshoppers..._disappears_

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: Are we suddenly in Star Wars?

2hyper4life's darkside: No! stupid...

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: I'm _not _stupid!

The voice in the back of your head: Everyone's stupid...

Everyone: AH!! THE VOICE IS BACK!!!

**in a little BLACK room...**

darkmoonphase's darkside: _double thumbs up in a chibi style _Hehe! They think it's the voice again...

_**Yeah! Hyper rules! So many consperacies...I ussually try to end stories on an even number...but I don't think I have enough ideas to streach it out that long. So suffer. Please review! L8a!!**_


	13. The confusing if not lame ending

Not gunna bother: THE CONFUSING ENDING!!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'!**

**little black room...**

darkmoonphase's darkside: _talking to self _Well, that went beautifully...Time to bring everyone in and wrap this story up. _**Why end it so soon? **_Because I'm running out of ideas. _**But you can streach it out for so much longer! **_No...I...uh...really can't. _**You just don't want to, do you? **_What? No! I can't! _waves hands and smiles nervously __**Sure...**_ Oh bite me! _bites self _I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!!! _**So say so!!**_

**little white room...**

tennisgurl's darkside: _twitchy _So...bored...want...to...KILL SOMETHING!!!

Sammie's darkside: Refrain from killing me. Kill Clay or somebody else.

darksides: _perk up and look at Clay and Omi's darksides_

Clay's darkside: Oh God. Please don't kill me!!

Omi's darkside: I WANT TO LIVE!!! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE I CAN DO WITH MY LIFE!!!

kitty's darkside: Like study?

Omi's darkside: Actually, yes...

Rairox's darkside: Stupid!

XiaolinFireGirl's darkside: Why do I have this feeling that something bad's going to happen?

demongirl's darkside: Yeah...Me too...

Everyone sweatdrops animestyle. Then everyone disappears and reappears in the little black room.

rAiKiMlOver's darkside: Because something did happen.

2hyper4life's darkside: Where are we?

darkmoonphase's darkside: _in a shadowed corner _Hello, young Grasshoppers. We are in the Little Black Room. This is where I hide. We are finishing what we started.

RaiKimrment2be's darkside: And that may be...?

darkmoonphase's darkside: _**Cut with the suspence, let's just get on with it. **_Oh shut-up. I'll get to it when I get to it. _**Yeah...Right.**_

Everyone looks at darkmoonphase's darkside wide-eyed and fearful.

darkmoonphase: Dare, truth or double-dare.

IMACRAZYWRITER's darkside: I thought we ditched that!

darkmoonphase's darkside: _**Shall we? **_Let's...

Suddenly, there was a big flash of blue light, and everyone was sitting in a circle.

RaixKim4eva: Omi. Dare, truth or double-dare?

Omi: Um...truth!

luvatmidnight: _looks at screen with a creepy look _Deja vu?

And the screen goes black.

_**End of the story!! Yay! I could have explained so much more...I could have had a neverending story and that would have been fine with you guys, wouldn't it? Guess what? I would have killed myself before I'd streach this story out anymore. This story was killing me! I kept running out of ideas and never getting hyper. Sorry for making this seem so weird and stupid. That's me. Well, review please!!**_


End file.
